It's In Her Kiss
by ThexInvisiblexGirl
Summary: Kind of a sequel to the They Bought My Footage scene from the movie: what did Joanne think about Maureen kissing Mark? Please R&R!


**A/N- okay, let me just say I HAVEN'T watched the film yet and probably won't watch it until January 19th when it gets here. Nonetheless, there are these scenes they put online, so the following fic is inspired by the They Bought My Footage scene, where Maureen kisses Mark. I absolutely adore this scene, and though I thought to write this in Mark's POV, I found Joanne easier to handle with eventually. I hope it's faithful to the movie sequence. If it's not, my apologies, be sure I'll fix it once I'll watch the movie. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer- not mine. Only in my dreams. Ha Ha.

**It's In Her Kiss**

She kissed him.

You should have seen his face after she did.

His expression did not try to conceal the fact that in spite of everything he told me about her that morning when we first met, in spite of the hell she gave him when they were together, in spite of his clear heartbrokenness, he is still in love with her.

Of course I stepped in. The boy didn't seem to notice, and she, being so excited about what he had just told her, didn't take me too seriously. Well, does she ever?

We ignore the protests of a waiter who stops us in the entry and tries to prevent us from going inside. I follow them to a large table. The two of them are couple of steps ahead of me. She is all over him, asking him thousands of questions that he cannot keep up answering. He seems kind of embarrassed by this sudden attention she gives him, but does everything he can to hide it from her. It isn't really necessary though. She is so self focused right now that she doesn't even notice.

Once we are seated I look around me. They are such a joyful, cheerful gang. They are unique as a whole and as individuals. Even Angel and Mimi, the newbies in the group, seem to fit in perfectly to this united family.

I wonder how I fit in, or if I ever will.

Roger meets my gaze and has this goofy grin on his face. I know he probably teases his friend endlessly for being dumped by a lesbian. Simply because that's what men do. Mimi is younger than most of them, but she is sweet and friendly. It is hard not to love Collins from the moment you meet him. He's charming and irresistible by nature, and from what I could tell by our short conversation, very wise and intelligent. I only know him for several hours and already full of admiration for him. Angel is full of energy and happiness, and she seems to spread love wherever she goes.

And Mark.

I've never met a sweeter boy than him. He looks so innocent, so naïve and child-like, but somehow I know he's not, not really. I dreaded meeting him at first. I didn't think I could handle a face-to-face confrontation with my lover's ex. He is so different then her. I remember staring at him for couple of seconds when he stepped in. I had to take this moment to try and realize how someone like her could initially fall for someone like him.

I was determined not to like him, not to let him in. He seemed to be doing the same, but eventually we kind of gave up on that. We had too much in common. We are both trapped by the unbreakable spell of the drama queen of Avenue A.

I can see how much he still cares about her. Not only by the way he spoke about her, but also by the way his eyes sparkled right after she kissed him, the way he's looking at her from his seat across from us.

This Benny guy looks at her as well, from the table next to us. There's something in the way he looks at her that makes me wonder about the source of her deep hate towards him. Somehow I know that it's more complicated than what it really seems. It isn't just because he turned sides on his best friends and became their landlord. I am sure of that. Could it be betrayal? Or heartbrokenness? His expression resembles Mark's, only he does a better job hiding it.

I turn my attention back to our table, and my gaze locks with Mark's. He was looking at her again. Caught in the act, he blushes slightly and smiles at me, kind of apologetically. I nod, to assure him I'm cool with it. It didn't make me angry, or jealous. Maybe it should have, but funny enough, it really didn't. If anything, it made me think, poor thing. I think he'll dance the Tango forever. And I feel really sorry for him because he seems like a really nice guy. A guy of purpose. Yet if he'll keep living in her diva shadow, if he'll keep bidding to her every command, his chances to get somewhere are really faint.

And then, as sudden epiphany hits me, I realize that I am no longer thinking about Mark, but about myself.

Is this going to be me in a few months, sitting there hopeless and heartbroken, when she decides to move on?

I look at them, at her friends around the table, whom I only heard about up to this point, and tonight I met them for the first time. I look around us, at all these people in the other tables. I look at her, and she flashes me one of her seductive smiles. This smile has the power to melt even the coldest of hearts.

How many other hearts in this very room has she broken?

Is my own heart next?

Reason tells me that it's better to get away now. Before I'll end up as heartbroken as the rest of them. But then my heart interfere… and I know I can't.

I love her.

I just do. There is nothing I can do to change it. Even if it was, I don't think I would have changed it. She is so many things that I know I can never let myself be. She is a devil and an angel, seductive and innocent. She is crazy at times, but she knows what she wants and how to get it. She is daring and courageous. She can be rude, but she is also funny and witty. She is full of passion and dreams and love…

There is just something about her. It is impossible to live with her, but impossible to live without her. It is easy to hate her, but even easier to love her.

Mark is still looking at us every now and then. Or more precisely, looking at her. He has this love sick expression, like the cutest puppy. Her puppy.

I know that pretty soon, if I won't watch it, I might end up just the same way.

But at the same time i also know that until that happens, I gotta dance till my diva is through.


End file.
